Chronicles of the Keyblade Book 3: Meet the Doctor
by Kayla-Stone
Summary: An Ambush on the Gummi Ship forces Emily to Chaos control away, landing on the Tardis with the 11th Doctor. After asking for a lift, the Doctor is eager to assist. But the two have bit off more than they could chew when they get hopelessly lost and Emily is kidnapped to join a priesthood of the Flames. Can they save Em before she's lost forever?
1. Chapter 1: What!

**Chapter 1: "What?!"**

One rule you should always follow when you're traveling in space fighting Heartless; ALWAYS check the gummi ship over before take off. We learned this the hard way.

We were transmitting a message to King Mickey when the power went out. Roxas said that the Gummi Naturally made Oxygen, but I had a horrible feeling that something was wrong… And I was right.

One of my worst enemies bugs had gotten into the Gummi Ship. Now, this wasn't a simple little cockroach, this thing was a spider that stood as tall as Ty. In front of it were three grubs that looked like the bigger trouble.

"This…" Roxas said. "Aint good."

"Aint aint a word!" Solas scolded him.

"Nows not the time squirt!" Roxas scolded back.

The Spider screeched and the grubs attacked. Ty, Riku and Roxas attacked the grubs, but the Spider was coming after me. I drew my sword and got in a fighting position. Metal flexed his hands, revealing sharp claws that used to haunt Sonic's nightmares. Solas snarled beside me, but it was sadly not very intimidating. It sounded more like a four week old puppy growling at his sibling… no matter how hard he'd try, his growls made him cuter.

"Solas, watch over Jade and Joe!" I ordered him, having a feeling that they were after them.

Solas looked at me. "No! I want to stay wi-"

"No time to argue!" I told him. "Go make sure they're safe! Go!"

Solas still looked like he didn't want to go, but he charged and darted into the infirmary where Jade and Joe slept. The bugs didn't even glance at him, nor did they follow him into the infirmary.

Metal stood in front of me protectively. "There's no programing in them…" He said, his voice holding something I never thought Metal would have… fear.

"How are they attacking then?!" Riku asked.

"There's pilots!" I shouted. "Something inside!"

"Heartless!" Ty added as a grub lunged at him.

I was about to run to help him when the spider finally lunged. Before Metal could react it smacked him away and into a corner of a wall. The impact must of been hard enough to daze him because he didn't get up right away.

The spider advanced toward me fast enough that barely gave me time to react. I slashed at one of it's legs, but another leg slashed and gave me a deep gash in my arm. I yelp at the burning pain. The spider hissed at me and shoved me into a wall before pinning me there.

"EM!" I heard Ty yell.

Looking over I saw my boyfriend trying to defeat the grub that was keeping him at bay.

That's when I heard Metal shout me an order. "GET OUT OF HERE! CHAOS CONTROL OUT! NOW!"

I barely thought twice. I was feeling dizzy from being thrown around, and I didn't want to look at my wound. My fighting hand was barely gripping my sword as my left hand went to my watch and turned the dial, opening the chaos energy hidden inside all the way on. I was hit with a wave of chaos energy that made me even more dizzy. "Chaos, CONTROL!" I shouted, half screaming it.

A second later the Gummie ship desolved and a different room appeared. It was likely the engine room from the whining engine. But it didn't sound like the Gummie, it sounded like a car having trouble starting.

"What?!" Came a voice I didn't recognize.

I look around, my vision coming in and out from the fight and my wounds. I was literally willing my legs to keep me upright. But I could see who spoke. it was a tall man in a suit, suspenders, a bow-tie and silly looking hair. To me he looked like a well loved rag doll. But my sixth sense told me he was old… much older than he looked… he was older than Shadow, that was for sure. He was also lonely… too many goodbyes for his taste... But there was one more life on this weird ship. I couldn't see her, I'm not even sure how I knew it was a her, but she was there… almost everywhere.

"What?!" The man said again, coming towards me.

This made me worry and I stagger back a bit, trying to get my right arm to work. it wouldn't lift my sword, so I grabbed it with my left arm and held it up warningly. "S-stay…. stay back!" I told him, but I sounded as weak as I felt.

The man stopped and raised his hands. "It's alright," He told me, and I could tell he had a funny accent… it reminded me of Ryan… "I won't hurt you promise. You're hurt, I'm the Doctor, I can help you."

"I…" I said, but I was starting to feel lightheaded. "I don't….. need a…. Doctor…" I started to sag and dropped my sword before falling forward. But before I landed, two arms grabbed me. I heard my sword clatter and the Doctor saying stuff, but I soon lost focus and fell asleep.

* * *

The Doctor held the girl in his arms a moment, still shocked that she had just suddenly appeared on the main deck of his TARDIS. She looked human, but something told him she was a little more than that. Every human was a little more than 'Just a human' in his book.

"Looks to me like you need a doctor." He told the unconscious girl as he picked her up and carried her to a smaller room on the tardis where he kept all his medical things. He didn't usually come here, mainly because he ensured NONE of his companions were hurt, but this room came when the Tardis was repaired, right after he met Amy Pond.

He laid her on the cot and took out his Sonic Screwdriver. Turning it on, the end of it glowed green and a whirring sound came from it as he waved it over the girl. When the scan was done he looked at the results and blinked. "What?"He looked at the readings again before looking down at the girl again. "Well aren't you a funny little puzzle… How are you physically possible?…"

He looked back at the sonic screwdriver and blinked, eyes widening. "I won't find out unless I get you to a medical doctor!" He quickly cleaned out the wound on her arm, now noticing she was burning up with fever, and bandaged it. "You hang in there you puzzle of a girl. I'll get you some help."

With that he raced back to the console of the Tardis and punched in a destination. A time and world he only visited on occasion. It might be a little cold for her on that planet, but they were excellent healers. The Planet of the Ood. And, they were closer than New earth, less work on his Tardis.

The engine whirred and groaned as it travels to the ice planet and landed with a thud. The girl groaned from her place on the cot as the Doctor grabbed a blanket and wrapped her tightly in it. That's when he heard her mumbling. He picked her up and carried her bridle style out of the Tardis, the doors opening for him. The Doctor smiled. "Thank you ol' girl." He said as he walked out and toward the Ood city.

"Ty…" The girl mumbled, catching the Doctors attention. "Ty…spider… mm..metal…. Robert he…."

"Shh…" He whispered to her almost without thinking. "It'll be alright, you'll get help soon."

He was greeted by an Ood standing alone in front of the towering ice cities. He was bald with pale peach skin, his face resembling earths sea creatures called a squid. He wore a blue outfit that would resemble a hospital's nurse suit. In his pocket was an orb made of plastic, but it allowed the Ood to speak english with telepathy. The Ood looked at the Doctor and picked up the orb. "Hello Doctor. It has been a while since your last visit." He said, the orb lighting up as he spoke.

"It has been a while, I miss coming here." The Doctor said. "But, I'm afraid I'm not just visiting this time." He showed the Ood, known as Delta, the girl in his arms.

Delta came forward and looked her over. "I will take her to the elders." He told the Doctor, gently taking the girl. "They will be able to help her better."

"May I come?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course." Delta replied. "But keep in mind it might take a while."

The Doctor nodded. "I can wait that long."

* * *

"EM!" Ty yelled as Emily vanished from view.

He and Metal knew it wore her out terribly to use chaos control, he just hoped she was okay.

"Ty!" Riku shouted. "Use Elements! Inse-AHH!" He screamed in pain as a grub bit him in the leg.

"Riku!" Ty shouted before blocking another shot from the insects, trying to think of what element bugs hated the most… But Em said there were Heartless piloting these bugs…. The Metal was sheltering them so… Fire! Fire was light in a way, and insects always ran from a fire!

"Las Tine!" Ty yelled, bringing flames dancing over his Keyblade. The insects hissed at him as he swung the blade at them. The spider lunged at him, but only got a fateful of the flames.

Ty drove each of them back toward the air lock, getting an idea.

Metal could see what he was doing and went to the controls on the air lock. Once the insects had been herded inside, Metal slammed the door shut and opened the door leading outside to space. The insects were sucked out instantly, but Ty stood there a moment more, calming himself from the sudden attack… and Em's sudden disappearance.

"We need to check on Riku." Metal said, heading back up to the main deck.

"What about Emily?" Ty asked. "She could be anywhere! And you told her to-"

"To escape so she could live Ty." Metal replied, looking back at Ty.

Ty had heard of Metal Sonic before meeting him. He was an assassin robot that worked for Eggman to kill Sonic and anyone else who opposed Eggman. But After Emily found him in space, she was able to change him. But she never touched his programming. He was still an assassin Robot, but he worked to keep Emily and her family safe. Now that she wasn't here… he Wondered if Metal's old programming would kick in again..

"If she stayed that insect would have her." Metal said. "I told her to run so protect her."

"But she's hurt!" Ty said.

"I know…" Metal said. "It was the best move at that moment. She still has her iPod with her, so I'll be able to track her down. But first, we should get Jade, Joe and Riku to Disney for healing."

With that, he continued up the stairs. Ty followed, soon seeing Roxas standing over an unconscious Riku. Riku looked pale, making Ty come closer to see what was wrong.

"He's burning up." Roxas said, tying off the blood circulation Riku's leg. "Looks like poison."

Ty blinked. "How bad?"

"He passed out a moment ago." Roxas said, his voice sounding dead serious. "We need to get to Disney. Pronto! Metal, can you take Riku to the infirmary?"

Metal nodded and picked Riku up, but he now also looked worried as he left.

"Wait…" Ty said as Roxas took the controls, turning the ship on with a few revs of the engine. "Em was cut by that thing too! She could be dieting somewhere!"

"We need to get these three to Disney First!" Roxas shouted. "After that, you, Metal, maybe solas and I will go back out to get her!"

"We may be too late by then!" Ty yelled.

"What does your heart and gut tell you?" Roxas asked, voice still raised.

This made Ty pause. "What?"

"What does your heart, and your gut tell you?" Roxas asks again. "People say that if somethings wrong, you should either listen to your heart or your gut. I say listen to both. The heart is what makes you strong, fuels your Keyblade. And your gut is where your instinct is. You need to listen to both. So you tell me; is she dead or alive? Will we be too late, or will she be okay? Will the High Author really leave her alone right now if he wasn't done with her yet?"

Ty went silent for a long time, he calmed his breathing and relaxed. He thought back to all the close calls she's had, even the story she told him of her being shot. She's made it through tough spots before… and they still had a quest to finish.

Ty finally sat in the Co-captain seat. "She'll be okay for a bit…" Ty said quietly. "Knowing her… help will find her."

"Lets get back to Disney then." Roxas said, setting in the coordinates. "Once everyone is settled, we'll go back out to find her. Promise."

Ty nodded, suddenly feeling numb. He prayed Em was okay… She had to be… He couldn't loose her a second time.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm the Doctor

**Chapter 2: "I'm the Doctor."**

_I couldn't focus right… my head ached and I felt like I was laying in a room with the walls on fire. I just wanted to sleep…_

Voices… several voices talking over me with hands prodding me. Why wouldn't they leave me alone?… Is that singing?… Am I near an opera house?… No one sings like that…. Oh Lord am I dead? What about Ty? Is he okay?…..

Someone's lifting me to sit up… They're making me drink something…. It tastes good, and it makes the heat go away a bit… I'm laid down again. The singing and talking is still going on… the singing calms me down a little…

Something is pressed against my wound. I want to tell them to stop, that it hurts! I must have managed something because the singing gets clearer and a hand brushes my hair back…. Ty did that… when I was in the Hospital… He'd sing and brush my hair back to help me sleep… Maybe I'm on the Gummie…. But who was that man?…

I'm too tired now…. the singing continues for a while, but fades into the background as I finally fall asleep…

* * *

The Doctor waited rather impatiently. He had picked up the girls fallen iPod Touch and was playing with it. She had a couple games, more puzzle games and adventure games than what he would expect. There was one app that had a lock on it that only allowed her fingerprint to open it. He decided to leave it alone.

But looking through it, he found out that she was no ordinary girl as he had expected. She had photos of mobians, a dragon, a human, and several other creatures that humans didn't usually meet. And that mark on her wrist suggested she was more than that.

"Doctor." Delta said, walking up to the Doctor.

The Doctor leapt to his feet and. He wasn't one for staying still for too long. And this was certainly long enough. "How is she?"

"She will be alright now." Delta said. "But she will need rest. She has been severely weakened."

The Doctor blinked and nodded. "How long?"

"Until she can at least stand and walk." Delta told him. "You may stay with her until she wakens."

The doctor nodded. "Thank you Delta." He said, walking over to the strange girl on the bed. The Ood draped several blankets on her to keep her from shivering. She must have been from a warmer place on earth. But he was a months journey from Earth's solar system, how did this human get out here? And she couldn't possibly be human from Earth's empire, his sonic screwdriver's readings say she was born in the late 19-hundreds.

"I will say this about her." Delta said. "Her song has been through several trials. With several more to come. Her song may be the most complex we have heard as of yet."

The Doctor watched as Delta excused himself and walked away. He looked back at the girl. She had snuggled into the blankets, still shivering a little. He wondered if it was a good idea to move her to the Tardis or not. He decided to stay here for now.

He sat next to her. "What a puzzle you are…" He told her. "I've met several humans in my lifetime. and they're all a puzzle one way or another. But eventually I figure them out… You however… You managed to get on my Tardis, a month's journey from your home, wounded and poisoned… I'll have a time at figuring you out that's for certain."

He sat and waited, puzzling her over to pass the time.

* * *

My head hurt… but at least the heat was gone…. strike that, I wanted the heat back! It was freezing here! I shuddered a bit and snuggled under the blankets…. blankets? Someone was here then. Using my sixth sense, and my hearing, I found myself in a room. But there was a song in the air… not exactly the same that I heard before, but a similar tune.

I then felt him. The raggedy man that was older than he looked. From what I could tell, he was sitting next to me. I carefully open my eyes to find him staring at me. He had soft brown eyes, but to me they looked as old as he felt.

He smiled. "Well good morning. Sleep well?"

I blinked at him. Was this a dream? Where was Ty? I had to get back to the Gummie ship. Or to Disney at least!

The man's smile faded a little. "You don't have to be afraid here." He told me. "You're safe."

"Where am I?…." I asked, my voice sounding like I hadn't had anything to drink for three days.

"The Ice planet of the Ood." He told me. "You were poisoned. So I brought you here to get help. How're you feeling?"

_So that's what that dream was…_ I thought. "I'm… feeling a little better…. Thanks Mr…"

"Oh!" He said. "I already told you who I am. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor?" I asked. "That's it? Just, The Doctor?"

"Something wrong with it?" He asked.

"No." I said. "It's just I can't call you just 'The Doctor.'"

"That's what everyone calls me." The Doctor said. "or just Doctor."

"Well," I said, carefully sitting up and stretching. "Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome." He said, the smile back. "What's your name?"

"Oh, Emily." I said before I thought it through. "Emily Bridgestone."

"Bridgestone," He said, looking hard at me for a moment. "You're an awfully long way from home Ms. Bridgestone."

"I have been for a while." I told him.

"How long?"

"A month or two." I said, getting a little nervous. "Why?"

"No reason." He told me. "How'd you get onto my Tardis?"

I clam up. I couldn't tell him that! For one, he was a Doctor! And since he wasn't a medical doctor, he was most likely a mental Doctor. I didn't trust them one bit! And two… I don't know him. How would he understand?

The Doctor probably saw this. "Alright." He told me. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me right away. But where are from?"

"Earth." I said.

"That's not really what I meant." The Doctor said.

I hesitate again. He did own a ship… Maybe he could know that. But then again "I was last on a Gummie Ship heading to Disney Castle" would sound like I was insane…

The Doctor sighed. "You can trust me Emily." He said.

"I've heard that line before…" I said.

He sat back with a soft smile. "I see… you've been let down by other humans in your life?"

I nodded.

"Here then." He said, gently taking my hand and pressing it against his chest.

I was stiff at first, wondering what he was up to. He placed my hand on his chest, just off senter where his heart was supposed to be. But when my hand layed against him, I could feel his heart beating like it was directly under my palm. Then he moved my hand to another spot on his chest. I gasped in surprise as I felt a second heart beating.

"I'm not human." He told me. "I'm what's called a Time Lord. I won't hurt you in any way, shape or form. I promise."

I look at him again, shivering again from sitting up out of the blankets.

"You're quite a puzzle Emily." He told me, pulling the blankets over me again. "I can help you, but you have to trust me first."

"I…." I said. "But…. It sounds insane…"

"And having two hearts doesn't?" He asked.

I smiled, pulling the blankets around me closer. "I'm traveling with a group of friends… my boyfriend is a warrior called a Keyblader…. and we're fighting to stop the Heartless from opening a door that should never be opened. The Door of Darkness. We were attacked and I had to escape because they were after me."

"Why were they after you?" The Doctor asked.

I looked down. "My family's no ordinary family…"

"I can believe that." The Doctor said, holding up what looked like a futuristic wand. "I scaned you when you passed out. You're DNA is much different from other humans." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I'm just an odd duck."

The Doctor chuckled, but I felt another presence approaching. I look behind him and stiffen as the strangest person I've ever seen walks in with a tray of… food? He looked like a humanoid squid with elf ears and human body. And…. was that a brain on the side of the tray?

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked before looking back. "Oh! Hello there! Come on in, don't mind her, it's her first time here and you my man, are the first ood she's ever met. Don't worry Emily, he's bringing you something to eat."

_"I was asked to bring you something."_ I heard a voice say amongst the music in the air, making me look around for a second. _"That poison you were infected with had done a lot of damage. But some food should help."_

I look back at the ood, gently sensing him, but I noticed the song change a bit as I did. All I got from this… Ood?… was a gentle soul, and a giving heart. I slowly relax as he came forward, but I tried not to look at the brain until he had picked it up again. "Thank you." I said quietly.

_"You're welcome."_ The Ood said. _"Rest well madam."_ He started to bow but I stopped him.

"Please, you don't need to bow." I told him. "And, call me Em?"

The song changed again to a lighter tune and his sharply angled eyes lit up in a way that tole me was a smile. _"Very well Em. A pleasure to meet you."_

"You too." I said.

The ood looked at me a moment more before leaving. I looked at the food. I'm not sure how to describe it so I won't try.

"You can hear them?" The Doctor asked.

I nodded. "It's a little disturbing hearing his voice in my head though…"

"And you looked at him before he was in the room…" The Doctor said.

"A trick of the family." I told him, putting the tray in my lap and looking at the utencils… wondering how in the galaxy to use them! "Every now and then someone gets a sixth sense. I can sense danger when it's close. And if people are good or bad… or really old."

"Oi!" The Doctor said. "I'm not that old!"

"You're older than anyone I've met." I told him.

He opened his mouth to deny it, but closed it again, giving me a "See what I mean?" look. He mock scowled at me. "Eat your dinner."

I laughed. "Yes father." I said, looking at the utenciles. "As soon as I figure out how to use these…"

The Doctor laughed. "Here, like this." He said, fixing the utencils in my hands and giving a quick lesson.

After I had those things figured out, the food wasn't so bad. Kinda tasted like chicken alfrado but as a potatoe. But I didn't know I was that hungry and ate every thing that was on the tray. But my mind wasn't on my appitite, it was on my friends. What if those bugs got them?… What if they got Jade and Joe back? And th Water Element Shard?

"You alright?" The Doctor asked, eating his own supper.

"Think you can get me back to my friends?…" I asked.

The Doctor looked at me.

"The Ood are nice and all, but I have a job to finish." I told him. "And I can't leave Ty… he and just got together again…"

"Again?" Doc asked.

"We're old friends." I told him. "We got seperated as kids. And we only just found each other again, along with our other friend Jade…"

The Doctor looked at me for a long time before smiling. "I think I can. Do you know where they are?"

"Promise not to laugh?" I asked.

"Promise."

"Disney World." I told him. "Not the one in Orlando Florida on Earth. The Real one."

The Doctor looked up and bit his lip. "I can try." He said. "It's been a long time since I've been there…. When I was a kid actually…. My class was observing the Forging of the Keyblade."

"YOU saw the Keyblade being Forged?" I asked.

"Yes." The Doctor answered. "The Time Lords gave the Forgers a hand in making it. And that helped them make all the other Keyblades."

"Riku and Roxas will like you then…" I said, yawning.

"Don't…" The Doctor said, catching my yawn, making me laugh. "Well…. it is getting late. You, get to sleep. We have a long trip ahead."

"Alright… I said. Uusally I would argue that I was fine. But I did just get healed from being poisoned. I layed down again, my blankets making a nest around me. I was warm and cozy under those blankets, and I was already starting to fall asleep. "Goonight Doc…"

The Doctor gave me an odd look from the nickname. "Doc?"

"It's short for Doctor…" I said. "And it's kindof a name… so we both win."

"Doc…" He mused with a small smile. "I like it." He pulled the blanket over my shoulder more and rubed my hair for a second. "Goodnight Em. Sleep well."

I smiled and slowly slipped into a gentle sleep.


	3. The TARDIS

**Chapter 3: The Tardis**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of singing. It was an interesting experience since I'm usually woken up by Metal gently shaking me. I felt refreshed from the sleep and I stretched. I regretted that. The room was still freezing!

I hunker back under the blankets and shiver. Sometimes I hated the fact I was born in a desert… I got cold easily.

"Good morning Em!" Said a voice.

I peek out of my blankets and look up at the Doctor. He seemed cheery this morning, he must have slept well. "Morning Doc…" I said with a yawn. "Sleep alright?"

"I did indeed." He replied. "And you must have too looking at that bedhead of yours. But what are you doing still in bed? The day's starting without you."

"It's cold!" I said with a laugh.

"Oh it's not that bad!" The doctor said. "Come on, we have a Disney World to find."

I sigh. This man acted like an overgrown kid! I swing my legs off the bed, but I was still wrapped in the blanket. Remembering his mention of a Bed-head though made me run my fingers through my hair to smooth it out. "How do we get there though?" I asked. "It's…. a world that's hard to get there."

"Easy." Doc said. "My Tardis."

"What's a Tardis?" I asked.

"My Time And Related Detentions In Space. Tardis." He replied, turning to a mirror and adjusting his bow tie. "In other words, My space ship."

"Ah," I said, looking out the window, only seeing a speck on a hillside. "How'd you get me here?"

"I carried you." The doctor replied. "You're very light, even for your size."

I shrugged. "So I'm a shrimp. But thanks for helping me back there. Sorry about the sword bit."

The Doctor smiled. "It's alright. I guessed you were in a fight before landing in my Tardis."

I nodded.

"Well, I can get you some breakfast back in the Tardis." He said. "I never liked staying one place for too long."

I smiled. "Me neither. I've always liked being on the move."

The Doctor smiled back. He held out his arm. "Care to join me to the Tardis then Miss Bridgestone?"

I laughed. Though I wasn't sure if I completely trusted him yet, I nodded and put my arm around his offered arm. "Lead the way Mr. Doctor."

* * *

It took us a while in getting there, but after saying Goodbye and Thank you to the ood, we walked out into the snow, where I expected a ship to be. You know, like one of the flying saucers with chrome silver siding, like in _The Navigator_. What I saw was little, wooden, blue box. And of all things… it was a Police call box from London! It looked barely big enough to hold us! It had to be a joke, the Doctor seemed like the joking type.

"That's the Tardis?" I asked, suppressing my shivering from the cold air. I wasn't sure HOW the Doctor wasn't cold.

"Yep!" He replied, digging in his pocket for something before pulling out a Key.

"It's…" I said. "It's too small to be the ship I landed in though!"

The Doctor looked at me and smiled. "I know… isn't that Brilliant? The Chameleon Circuit broke in 1870 when I was visiting London. I liked what she stuck on and never got around to fixing it." With that he opened the door and inside was the ship I remember.

I peek in and look around before stepping out again. The Doctor just smiled as I looked around the blue box exterior and looked inside again. "What…"

The Doctor Laughed. "Go on, the Tardis won't hurt ya."

I step inside the Tardis again, that feeling of an extra being nearby coming back again. I look outside and look to see if an ood followed us, but nothing. She didn't feel dangerous. In fact, she felt just as old, (If not older) Thank the Doctor. Yet she had a childish, motherly nature to her… But where was she?

The Doctor walked in behind me, watching me with a big smile. "What do you think?"

"I think…." I said, turning to take in the space that the ship held. "That you're quite a puzzle yourself."

The Doctor beamed. "Thank you. I love surprising people, especially with my Tardis." He pet one of the pillars inside the Tardis as if it was a pet before going up to the consul. "Now! Disney World!" He shouted as he started flipping switches, turning dials and pushing buttons. "Easy peasie, lemon squeezie!… Don't let me say that again, sounded better in my head. But for now, Miss Bridgestone!" He flipped a leaver. "Buckle up!"

The Tardis lurched, and the feeling of excitement filled the Tardis. I smiled and grabbed onto something as the Tardis started shaking. That whining sound came again, but I felt something else… It was like a Chaos Spike, but it was steady and flowing like a river. It was the strangest feeling I ever got. But it also felt like we were just bobbing along. And I could only hope that we'd land where we needed to be.

* * *

Things were quiet in Disney Castle. Roxas and Ty had given a full report on what happened with Sly Cooper and what happened on the Gummie ship. Joe, Jade, and Riku were sent to the infirmary under Metal's watchful eye while Solas stayed close to Ty. The young Dragon was missing Emily a lot and was wishing he could have stayed with her to fight the spider off. Metal had barely spoken a word since they arrived, but Ty felt his ears pop often, signaling that Metal was continuously scanning for Emily.

But none of them where as worried at Ty himself. He'd never forget the day where he last saw Emily with Jade. They ere saying thier goodbyes when the court thought it best to send Emily to a better equipped Doctor near New York. She looked so beaten up then, almost like she was giving up. He didn't want her to look that way again.

"Ty?…"

Ty looked away from the window he was looking out to see Solas in the doorway. The hatchling looked as sad as Ty did with his head lowered a little, tail dragging, and wings drooped.

"Hey Big guy." Ty said. "You doing okay?"

"I'm alright," Solas said, coming inside. "I miss Emmy though. You think she's okay?"

Ty smiled and rubbed the dragons head. "Of course." He told him. "She's a good fighter. She'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so." Solas said, standing on his hind legs and resting his forelegs on the windowsill to look outside as well. This made the hatchling almost as tall as Ty. "Um, can you help me train with Merlin? He said I might be old enough to start my fire breathing."

"Sure." Ty said. "Might take your mind off worrying about Emily."

"Hopefully." Solas said, but he seemed to have cheered up just a little as the two headed out to the training ring. Merlin was standing near the middle of the ring but not quite. Ty smiled as he remembered Emily's Mini Fan-Girl moment when she saw him for the first time. Just like in the film The Sword and the Stone, he wore mostly blue; a blue robe, blue shoes and blue hat. The only differences were that he had a wide brim on his hat and he also held a staff. He had explained both differences to them, saying the Staff was a symbol of authority in the Wizard Council. And the Hat… well he just got tired of the sun being in his eyes.

"Mister Merlin?" Solas said trotting over, catching the wizards attention.

"Ah! Solas! I was hoping you'd come train." He said, his mouth hidden under his long white beard and mustache. "And Tyler. Welcome back to the ring my lad."

Ty smiled half heartedly. "Good to be here sir."

Merlin smiled sadly at Ty. "I know you worry about Emily Ty…" He said, putting a hand on the young mans shoulder. "But, I can tell you she's safe at the moment."

This made Ty look up as well as Solas. "How?" Ty asked. "Where is she?"

"That's…." Merlin said, getting a distant look in his old eyes. "Is hard to say… Come into my study you two?" He asked, leading them up to a tower in Disney Castle.

Ty and Solas followed. The study was a round room with a cauldron to one side in a fireplace, every wall covered in maps and bookshelves. And his dest was nearly invisible under all the clutter, papers, quills and books.

Merlin stepped to a separate table, picking up a pipe and lighting it. Ty sniffed the smell of the pipe smoke. Unlike cigars, cigarettes or the horrid stuff people smoked on earth, Merlin smoked mint leaves and other herbs. It still wasn't healthy for ones lungs whatsoever, but it smelled TONS better. Especially when he smoked sage.

Merlin sat in a chair by a crystal ball and just stared at it thoughtfully, puffing the minty smelling smoke from his pipe. Ty sat in another chair as Solas claimed a large cushion. "Merlin?" Ty asked. "How do you know Em's okay?"

"Her ability to teleport, you call it Chaos Control." Merlin said. "It works best when she is focused on a place. But in sudden cases, as you might have noticed, when she vanishes, she reappears somewhere were someone is near, usually alone, that is kind enough to aid her. Correct?"

Ty nodded. "I remember Shadow telling me stories about missions she'd go on where she'd have to leave suddenly, but she's appear either near Knothole or near a kind hermit or something. She always ended up near someone who'll help."

"That's because she doesn't focus on a _place._" Merlin told him. "She's focusing on a _Word_. She's wishing to be somewhere _Safe_."

"How do you know that?" Solas asked.

Merlin smiled. "I talked to her about it while you rested between training. She was hoping to get her ability refined."

This eased Ty's mind a bit. "But where is she now? If she was focusing on somewhere safe, wouldn't she have landed here?"

"Unless somewhere safe was closer than you thought." Merlin said. "Since you retired and told us about the attack and Emily's escape, I've scried everywhere for her. But, I only managed to catch glimpses.."

"But," Solas said. "You can see everything."

"Not everything my lad." Merlin told him. "But in the glimpses, she's with a man that isn't who he seems to be. And they both enter a ship that looks like one of Earths telephone boxes. After that, they danish from my sight then I catch a glimpse of them again… in a different time."

"WHAT?!" Ty and Solas shouted, making Merlin jump and nearly drop his pipe.

"But how is that possible?" Ty asked.

"The man she's traveling with." Merlin said. "I can't see his past whatsoever. But he appears to be a time traveler. She looked frustrated with him every time they land though."

"How do we find her if she's not in our time?" Solas asked.

Merlin smiled again. "I'll be keeping an eye on them. And I'll let you know when she's back in this time. I promise."

Ty relaxed in his seat, still worried but not as much now. "Thank you Merlin."

"My pleasure." The wizard told him. "Now, go get something to eat, the both of you."

"But," Solas said. "What about training?"

"I can't teach you much when your thoughts are focused on a growling stomach can't I" Merlin asked with a grin. "And I know neither have eaten much since you've returned. No go on. You're young! Indulge!"

Ty laughed and got up. "Oh all right old man." He said as he and Solas left the study to find something to eat, both agreeing that they were half starved.

* * *

"Face it Doc…" I told the doctor as we walk up to the Tardis. "We're lost!"

You will NOT believe how many times and how many worlds we've been to already! It feels like I've been gone for weeks! Lets see; I rode on velociraptor that I managed to tame after healing it's leg and feeding it. I had to race a chariot in ROME to save the doctor from being eaten by Lions while he was arguing with the Lion that he wasn't using proper language. Visited the Natacur and found a cure for the Arshoosh, Natacure that had been driven mad at the taste of blood (Doc said that it was the iron in the blood that caused it) and stopped a scientist who was using blood soaked meat to turn the Natacur for 'study.' Oh, did I mention that the Doctor an I met Tikal in Person and helped her hold off the Echidna tribes? The point was…. we weren't where we were supposed to be…. or _When_.

"We!" The Doctor said as he walked up to the consul and started throwing switches again. "Are not lost! How can you get lost in the whole of Time and Space?"

"Easy," I replied, taking off the ritual gown Japanese in the dark ages wore. I must say this… they're shoes are uncomfortable! I grab a fowl and wash the makeup off, apparently I was a perfect look alike of a princess that lived in a palace nearby and was mistaken for her. After I refused to be wed to the prince of a neighboring tribe… well… I almost started a war. But we found the real princess in a prison in a rival tribe and it all turned out okay. Thank God I was born when I was! "We not being When and Where we should be without an idea o how to get there makes us lost."

"Do you always have such a sour outlook on an adventure?" Doc asked as the Tardis calmly wired to life.

"Only when I left my friends in the middle of a battle when we're supposed to be finding a way to stop a great evil from destroying the Whole of Time and Space." I answered calmly, but my tone carried my meaning.

The Doctor looked at me. "We'll get there and then."

"Doc," I said, looking at him with my faced finally free of that bridal makeup. "I _Left_ them… I should have stayed to help them fight! We might be too late! I don't know how much time had passed since I landed in the Tardis."

"I know…" The Doctor said, coming over and putting his arms on my shoulders before hugging me. He was a hugger, what could I say? I hug him back, I still haven't told him about my whole story… I just couldn't for some reason. "We'll stop on a planet and get directions. A year and name of the place should work. Okay?"

I nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise." The Doctor said.

There's two things that I learned about the Doctor that tops the rest. The Doctor Lies, but he also keeps his promises. I'll get home soon… I just needed to be patient..

"Now." The Doctor said. "Bed. I'll fly the Tardis to the closest time and planet, okay?"

"Okay." I said, walking up to my room, "Goodnight Doc."

"Goodnight Emmy." he replied, smiling at me. "Sleep well!"

"You too." I said, walking up to my room and falling into the bed after I changed. I was asleep a moment later.

* * *

_I was running through a forest._

There were other things running beside me, and two shapes above me, one much smaller than the others.

But we were running from something…. The Heartless! I could hear them snarling and hissing behind us.

I saw bursts of light and the shadowy shapes of the Hearless behind us.

"Keep moving!" Shouted someone as we made it out into a clearing. Ty appeared and gripped my hand, pulling me along. But it wasn't him that yelled.

I look behind us to see the one who yelled was a unicorn… No, Alicorn!

"Get to the Star!" She welled as she used magic to fend off the Heartless. Solas was one of the shapes above us, he was carrying Riku and an unconscious Riku. He landed and loped beside us. He was much bigger than last I saw him! Bigger than a draft horse!

We keep running to a cave, where a light could be seen, glowing inside. We reach the cave and go inside, but I'm suddenly yanked back, but I can hear Ty shouting my name as I look up at Robert and Esau.

"You won't be making it that far Bridgestone." Robert hissed as Esau raised his his keyblade, but I daw Ty's blade clash with his and there was a blinding light. I felt like it was being held down so I struggled in panic.

"Em!…. EM! Wake up!" I heard. It wasn't Ty's voice though! "Emmy!"

"Doc!"

* * *

"Emily?" The Doctor asked, as I stopped struggling and stared up at him with frightened eyes.

"Doc…" I whispered, wrenching free of his hands and hugged him.

He hugged back a second later. "Sounded like a nasty dream…"

I nodded, too frightened to speak. But I still tried. "The…. The star! We had to get to the star!.. Robert! He-He had me! He and Esau had me!"

"Shh shh… Easy," He said hugging me close. "There there… It's okay, it was just a dream."

"It-it felt real though…" I said, tearing up.

"Shhh….. it's alright… It's alright, you're safe here." He promised.

The Doctor held me for a long while, neither of us letting go. My ear was pressed against his chest, so I listened to the funny four-beat of his hearts. Then I heard something else… THe Doctor had started to sing, the song matching the beat of his hearts almost perfectly, like gentle drums in the distance.

_"There, little bird… In the orange sky…. over the silver peaks… so High.  
Oh where do you wander?… Where do you roam?… And when, will you, come home?… And when, will you, come home?…"_

I listened to his singing, the four beats of his hearts and the sound of the song slowly calming me down and making be forget the nightmare.

_"Oh little bird… where will, you fly? Above the world, as time passes by… Can't I come with you?… Can't you just stay? Oh doesn't it work, that way?… Oh doesn't it work, that way?"_

I felt my eyelids drooping a little as he sang, the song kinds reminded me of home… back on earth… before all this happened… before Robert… When it was just Ty, Jade and me…

_"Oh little bird… you're far, away. Perhaps summer's night, or else it's day. So I shall stay here, and I shall not mourn. And hope for the day you return…. And hope for the day you return…."_

I sigh as the song ends and I'm calm again. The Doctor then gently pulled away and looked at me. "You okay now?"

I nodded, drying my eyes. "I'm okay…"

"It was only a dream Em." He said. "It's okay. Go back to sleep. Alright?"

I sighed and layer down. The Doctor didn't' leave though. He stayed, sitting on my bed.

"Thanks Doc…" I whisper.

Before I fell asleep again, I heard him whisper; "You're welcome Emmy. You're safe here. Nothing can get you in the Tardis. She'll keep you safe…"

There I fell asleep, with now more nightmares, but all night I felt a motherly presence nearby, watching with gentle eyes. Thats when I knew who the extra presence was… it was the tardis… She was alive… the Tardis was a living thing…


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in Las Tine

**Chapter 4: Las Tine**

I woke to the sound of the Tardis humming quietly. She only made that sound when we landed somewhere. I stretched in my bed and sat up. After that nightmare last night, I slept pretty good.

I get up and get dressed, brushing the bed-head look out of my hair and braiding it before going out to see the doctor. One more oddity about the doctor, I've never seen the man sleep. I'm sure he does, but only now and then like Shadow.

He was standing by the console as I usually found him in the morning. Hearing me enter, he looked up and smiled. "Good morning Em!"

I smiled. "Morning Doc. Where and when are we?"

"A planet called Las Tine." The Doctor replied, pointing to a monitor that showed us outside. "From the looks of it, these people like fire."

I look at the screen and indeed there was the flame symbol almost over every door in the market place we landed in. Every one was wearing a shade of auburn or red, but there were also yellows and oranges… the market looked like it was ablaze with all these hues. But there was something off about the place… I couldn't put my finger on it…

"Well?" I heard the Doctor say. "You wanna look around?"

I look at him, and of all things he had a fez on his head. "Not with that." I told him with a chuckle.

"What?" He asked. "Fezzes are cool!"

"No," I told him, taking off the fez. "Bow-ties are cool. These things aren't."

"You have no style." He said, but he was smiling as he adjusted his coat.

"I know," I told him, returning the grin. "But the best style is no style sometimes." With that I opened the Tardis doors and stepped out.

Oh my WORD! It was hot out! Everyone must have been wearing silks to endure the heat! I look toward where the sun was… strike that… two suns. one farther away from the other. That would explain the heat. But heres the funny thing… after a moment, the heat became bare able to me. Like a bedroom on a summer morning. A comfortable warmth.

"Phew!" The Doctor said. "Warm out here! But nice weather. But for now, lets see about those directions."

"Because we're lost." I reminded him teasingly.

"Because we need to make sure this is the right time and era." He said. "Lets try this way." He led the way down a street. The market was huge! With sights and smells that I've never experienced before. I smiled as we stopped at a trinket stall, it was full of necklaces, bracelets, rings, and other jewelry items.

The Doctor asked the dealer questions while I looked at a necklace. It almost looked like my emerald shard, only bright read and it looked like there was a flame trapped inside. But it must have been a trick of the light.

"You like it?"

I jumped at the question. The dealer was a young woman, with raven black hair, pale skin and striking amber eyes. I smiled and nodded. "It's a neat one." I told her, touching the necklace pendant with my forefinger and thumb.

"I'm having a hard time selling to anyone here." She said, her voice surprisingly even as she takes it down off the peg and put it in my hand. "You keep it." She said.

"Really?" I asked. "I might have something I could at least trade for it but-"

"No, I insist." She said. "It's been sitting there waiting for someone to pick it up. Guess you're the one."

I smiled at her. "Thank you ma'am." I said and put it on. Since my emeralds shard was now in my watch, I kinda missed having a necklace.

"Ready?" Doc asked.

"Yeah!" I said, following him with my trinket. But I now had a funny feeling. I couldn't explain it so I stayed quiet. It was like a warmth in my chest, but it felt good. "Did we find out the year?"

"You weren't listening?" Doc asked.

I blushed embarrassed. "I just didn't catch it."

"Uh huh," Doc said. "But I did. 2013."

I smiled. "We're in the right year. Now to stay in this year and find Disney."

"That shouldn't be too hard." He told me.

"Wow," I said grinning. "Doesn't that sound familiar?"

He gave me a look, but there was still a smile behind his eyes. "Lets just look around for a bit before heading back to the Tardis." He told me.

I smiled. "Sounds good to me. I need to stretch my legs a bit anyway."

The Doctor smiled and lead the way. As we walked and admired the shops, the name of the planet kept repeating itself in my head. Las Tine… Las Tine…. It sounded familiar. Looking at another doorway with the flame symbol on it finally made the connection. Las Tine was a form of Old Mobian. It leant Flames Ignite. But that was a command, maybe Ty used it once?

"MAKE WAY!"

Doc and I both jumped as the crowds suddenly started parting. But the worst part? They were parting so Doc and I were getting separated! I was being pushed to one side of the street while Doc was on the other.

"DOC!" I shouted.

"EM!" Doc Shouted back. He said something else, an order for me too…. what? I couldn't hear him as the criers continued shouting over the already loud voices of the crowd.

I was pushed to the second row as armored guards kept us back. I was short, so I had to jump to see over the tall people to find the Doctor. But I couldn't see him anywhere!I decided to find him after whatever was coming to pass before finding him.

"WAY! MAKE WAY FOR THE PRIESTESSES!" The crier shouted as more servants passed, carrying pallets by poles. There were about Six pallets, and each had a woman on it, sitting or lounging on pillows and silks. They were all also dressed in red, blacks and golds, the dresses looking like they would cost an arm and a leg back home on earth. They also wore jewelry that looked like fiery rubies, there were laces and ribbons woven into their hair with red flowers and gold circlets. But I also noticed an odd smell. It was a spicy smell, but it also had a smooth… after smell? I never thought a smell would smell quite like that.

One of the Priestesses looked my way, and her eyes almost had a fire in them. Not a personality fire, more like there was a living flame inside her. My thoughts almost clouded from the thickness of the smell on the incense around the priestesses, so I didn't notice when someone came up from behind me until he pressed a cloth to my nose. I started to fight back, but that incense was on the cloth. So after a moment of struggling I just stopped and smelled the incense.

* * *

Once the Priestesses had passed, the crowds were left alone. The Doctor watched the parade move on for a moment before looking around for Emily. He had grown close to the strange girl in their travels. But she never stopped surprising him. Somehow she always knew when trouble was coming, but she never told him how she knew. She also seemed to read him, like she knew she could trust him and knew that he would keep her safe. What could he say? She was a puzzle of a girl. Speaking of which, where was she?"

"Emmy?" He called, looking through the crowd. One of his rules was 'No wandering off,' but this was different. She was pulled away from his side. And this made him worry a little more. "Emmy?"

"Sir?"

The Doctor turned to see a young boy, several years younger than Emily. He also wore a fiery colored tunic, but his eyes were ice blue. "Sorry, I'm kinda in the middle of something right now." He told the lad.

"I know sir." He answered. "I jus wanna say sorry about your daughter."

This made the Doctor stop and look at the boy. "She's not my daughter, she's a friend of mine. But why are you sorry?"

"She's a recruit." The boy answered. "The Priestesses are always recruiting for the Flames. But they only choose ladies that can see them."

"Wait, back up!" The Doctor said, kneeling to the boy's height. "You're saying my friend was taken by the people that just came through?"

The boy nodded.

"Do you know where they took her?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, everyone does." The boy replied. "But you're only allowed to go inside if the Priestesses ask you."

"Ah…" The Doctor said. "Can you show me the way?"

The boy looked down, a little nervous.

"Don't worry," The Doctor said. "I won't let them hurt you. What's your name?"

"Talian."

"Well Talian." The Doctor said. "You feel like being a hero?"

Talian looked up at the Doctor. "Why? I hear the Priestesses are nice, they just never return to their family's."

The Doctor smiled before looking around and leaning in to whisper. "Well, my friend is actually a princess of a distant land." He told the boy. "And I'm her guard. But she wanted to visit your city before going home. So, I don't know the place very well. Would you like to help me get the princess back?"

Talians face lit up. "Like a Knight of Old?"

The Doctor nodded. "Just like a Knight of Old."

This made Talian smile and nod. "It's this way!" He said, taking the Doctor's hand and leading him down a street.

* * *

Ty and Solas were just finishing up training, but with Donald instead. Merlin was keeping an eye out for Emily. It felt good to keep his mind on other things.

Solas was getting better at flying, and his wings were looking stronger by the day. It had been now three days since they came back to Disney. Mikey and Merlin took turns in working on healing Jade, Joe and Riku. Riku seemed to have fallen into a coma, but now his color was returning. Roxas rarely left the room. He may have been a pain, but it looked like he cared very much for his friends.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mickey came into the ring. He looked tired, but there was a smile on his face.

Ty smiled back, even though it wasn't his usual smile. "Hey Mickey. Things okay?"

Mickey nodded. "Jade and Joe are awake." He said.

"They are?!" Solas shouted from above, swooping down and skidding on his heals to a stop.

Mickey chuckled. "Yes. But I think they're a little shocked to see me. Maybe you can explain whats going on?"

"I'd love to." Ty said, looking happier than he did in days as he started off toward the infirmary, Solas loping at his heals.

Metal was waiting outside the door of the infirmary as Ty came up. The Android smiled for the first time since arriving. "I'll let you explain first." He told Ty. "I still have a bad reputation among the humans."

Ty smiled and nodded. "As long as you don't get Jade mad, I'd sure you'll be alright." He chuckled and went inside.

The Two were laying in their beds, quietly talking to each other. When Ty walked in, Joe looked over and smiled. "Finally!" He said, his voice a little hoarse. "A familiar face in this weird dream."

Ty laughed, happy to see Joe was okay. "Not a dream pal." He told him as he sat on the end of his bed.

"So…" Jade said. "That was really Mickey Mouse that was in here a few minutes ago?"

Ty nodded.

"And we were really slaves to a shadow?" Joe asked.

Ty nodded again.

Joe scowled. "And here I was hoping that was a bad hot dog I had…"

"That's all you can think about after being freed?" Ty asked.

"I don't remember getting much food there." Joe replied.

"Um.." Jade said, getting the boys attention. "Who are you again?"

"I'm Joe Matthews." Joe said. "And this is-"

Ty stopped him. "You don't recognize me?"

Jade looked at him for a long moment. "You do look familiar…"

"Maybe this will remind you." He said. "Think back to second grade. We send first grade together but then you found a new girl and we became the three amigos of that school."

Jade looked at him more before blinking. "TYLER!?"

Ty laughed. "It's me Ja-OOF!" He was interrupted as Jade suddenly glomped him into a bear hug.

"I thought I'd see you again someday!" She said. "But, not in Disney."

Ty laughed again and hugged back. "I didn't think I'd find you or Em."

"Em's here too?!" Jade asked.

"Well…" Ty started, but Joe interrupted.

"Wait, wait wait…. wait." He said. "This is one of the girls that you knew back in grade school?"

"Yep." Ty answered. "But, Em's lost again. We were rescuing you guys when we were ambushed. She had to escape, but Merlin says she's alive somewhere."

Jade smiled. "She always did like running off now and then."

Ty laughed, but the reunion was cut short when Metal came in with Solas and Merlin, all with worried looks on their faces. Metal's sudden appearance made both Jade and Joe pause, but as Did Solas for that matter.

"What's wrong?!" Ty asked, knowing when Metal was worried, something was up.

"It's Em, we found her." Metal said.

"That's great!" Ty said. "But why-"

"She's in trouble," Merlin interrupted. "The Priestesses of the Flames have her."

"Who?" Jade asked.

Metal answered this time. "They worship a creature like Iblis."


	5. Chapter 5: Nazo

**Chapter 5: Nazo**

Ty's heart almost stopped. He didn't know much about this Iblis, but Emily had explained what he was. It was Mephilis' other half, together they made Solaris, a…. Phoenix of some kind. But all three were destructive. Silver and Blade told him about the destruction he made of the future. And From the storied Emily told him of Mephilis, he was not looking forward to meeting the monster.

"So she's caught by people in robes?" Joe asked.

"So what?!" Jade asked. "She's caught! We need to help her!"

Ty would have smiled it it was a different situation, but now he had to find her. He looked at Merlin. "Where is she?"

"A world called Las Tine." Merlin replied.

Ty looked down, finding the name familiar. "Flames Ignite?" He asked, translating the words from Old Mobian.

Merlin nodded.

"What about Riku?" Ty asked.

"Who now?" Joe asked.

"He and Roxas won't be joining you this time." Merlin said. "Riku is still recovering from the poisoning."

"Poisoning?!" Both newcomers asked.

"I'll explain later." Ty said. "How can we get there?"

"Kind Mickey will let us borrow one!" Metal said. "Lets go!"

"What about us?" Joe asked.

"Come with us!" Metal ordered as they started running down a hall to the Gummie Bay.

All the while, Ty was explaining what happened, how he met up with Emily, how Robert was back, and the events that followed his rescuing her from Robert. Though they were still feeling weak from just waking up, Jade and Joe kept up and took in what all happened.

"Oh," Ty said, pointing to Metal and Solas. "This is Metal Sonic and Solas. Metal, Solas, this is Jade and Joe."

"Hi!" Solas said as he clambered into a new Gummie Ship.

This one was silver in color and looked like a circle with wings. Ty ran inside as he and Metal took the captain seats. Metal plugged himself into the main computers and quickly found Las Tine.

"Buckle up you two!" Ty said, flipping a couple switches and taking the controls.

Jade and Joe complied and strapped into the seats behind Metal and Ty. Solas settled between them, hugging his wings close to his body.

The Gummie took off and sped away, Ty only hoped that he could get o Emily before it was too late.

_

My head ached as I tried to wake up. So for the moment I tried to get a sense of where I was. Stone floor, so it wasn't the Tardis…. cold…. but the air was warm…. I moan a little and try to wake up. Thats when I felt that someone was with me. That finally brought my eyes to open.

It was… a robot?… no. He had a heart, kinda like Metal, only with a real heart. I looked at the thing. It looked like a tall dome with a plunger on one side and…. a whisk on the other?It was tied in chains, but it didn't look like it could move otherwise. It also had an eye stock that just stared at me. Neither of us said anything for a long while, until I finally decided to break the silence.

"Where am I?…" I asked.

The creature stared at me more, but it finally spoke in a harsh monotone voice. **"You, are at the Temple of Fire."**

I sit up and rub my head. "Any idea on how to get out of here?"

The eye stock turned away from me, not responding.

"Not very chatty are you?"

Again, no response.

I sighed and leaned back. "Well don't worry, I have friends that'll get us out. What's your name?"

**"I have no name. I have no need for a name."**

"Sure you need a name." I told him… I would guess it's a him… "How else to people talk to you or call you out in a group?"

**"I am not called out in a group. Hence a name is not needed."**

"Well, what are you then?"

This time the eye stock looked back at me. I looked right into that stock, wondering who was inside this shell. **You have not heard of the Daleks?"**

I look back in my memory, thinking of all the people and creatures I've met with the Doctor. I look back at the Dalek and shake my head. "No."

We stared at each other for a long time again. "So that's what you are? A Dalek?"

**"Affirmative."**

I smiled. "Well now we're getting somewhere. Lets see… what name would be a good fit for a mystery creature like you?…"

**"Why are you insistent on giving me a name? Answer! Answer!"** The Dalek asked.

I actually chuckled. "Well I can't go around calling you _What_ you are. People back home don't call me human. I'm Emily, Emily Bridgestone. Now as for you….. I like….. Nazo."

**"Nazo?**"

I nodded. "In an old language back home, it means Mystery. And since you're a mystery to me, why not call you a Mystery?"

The eye stock drooped a little. **"Nazo…. I…. Like the name."**

I smiled. "See? Having a name isn't so bad, Isn't it Nazo?"

The eye stock looked at me and brightened a little.

I look around at the place I was in. It was some kind of dungeon. Everything was bronze colored, but it wasn't rust. I looked around, and there was that funny smell again. My sixth sense went off and I hugged my knees. "Why did they take me?" I asked. "I was just visiting this world with a friend…. You think I might have done something wrong?"

Nazo looked at me again. **"You are the third female to ask that question."** He told me. **"From what I can see, they take females to join their priesthood."**

I smiled. "No thanks. I already believe in my Savior. They made a mistake in catching me. I won't turn."

**"They always turn."** Nazo told me. **"They pass my cell now and then. They never acknowledge my existence after they leave the cells."**

I shudder, but I pull myself together and get up. My ankle was chained to a wall, so I walked to see the distance. I couldn't reach the door, but I could reach Nazo. Looks like he was my key out. "Nazo? Can you get free of those chains?"

**"Negative."** He replied. **"My power has been stripped from me."**

I bite my lip. "Okay, I can give you a little bit of mine." I told him. "I can't get out on my own, so I'll give you enough to get out then you can let me out."

Nazo looked at me, was that surprise I felt in the silence?

**"You… will trust me?… To let you out?"** He asked.

"Well neither of us are going anywhere if we don't work together." I said, having to stretch to reach the plunger. "But chaos energy works differently with robots…. so just a little bit…"

I stretch and touch him, willing a small wave of chaos energy flow into Nazo. He yelped and squirmed, so I drew back. I shook, but smiled at Nazo. I was about to say more when my door opened. There were two guards. My eyes widened as I sensed malice coming from them. Red hot malice. I look at Nazo. "You get out!" I told him as the guards grabbed me and roughly released my chains. "Look for a friend of mine! Tall human looking man! I call him Doc! And find my other friends! Ty, Metal, and Solas! They'll hel-AH!" I yelped as I was struck. I hear the clatter of my iPod on the stone floor when I was struck, my vision fading in and out.

I heard Nazo yell something, but the blow to my head made me dazed and I lay limp between the guards.

I was dragged for a long while before I blacked out. When I came to, I was in a very different setting. There was a pulsing in the air, and that strange smell was all around me… stronger than ever. I tried to move and felt that I was wearing different clothes… silk clothing, with fiery colors….

There was humming around me as well, and whispers. I looked around to get a sense of where I was, but the pulsing, it felt like gentle flames were flowing into my veins with every pulse. I relaxed to the feeling. I thought of Ty, wondering where he was… and why he wasn't here…. Where was the Doctor?…. I suddenly felt utterly alone…. No one was coming for me…. why was it that in the end, I was always alone?….

The pulsing seemed to sooth away my fears and loneliness… I did always like fire…. like on cold winter nights… I was closest to the fireplace, soaking in it's warmth…. this is where I belonged…. no wonder I didn't belong any….

_Em!"_

The thought-like voice woke me up a little. I heard it before… but who was it?….

_Emily! Don't give in!_ The voice shouted, but it sounded so distant. _I'm never far from you! Don't surrender! Stand strong!"_

I smile as I slowly remember who the strong voice belonged to. I only heard it a couple times… when I needed him most… when I felt alone. _Papa…_ I try to cling to his voice, but I was suddenly dragged down and fell limp on the cushions of the bed.

* * *

Nazo was shocked that the human girl trusted him enough to give him enough strength to escape. And she didn't know what a Dalek was. The true rulers of the universe! The Dalek's first thought once the guards came for her surprised him though. He didn't want them to take her, he even shouted her name at her as if that would stop the guards.

All the other humans that came here were terrified of the Dalek, even chained and weak, one look of his would send shivers down their weak spines. But why was she different? She named him. And was a strange name it was…. Nazo…

Then he remembered her last request to him. He would have expected her to beg him to save her, but she ordered him to escape, to find her friends. He tested the strength of the chains, they groaned under his new strength and soon broke. Aiming his ray gun, he destroyed the door to the cell, but he didn't leave just yet. He slid over to where a small device fell from Emily's pocket. He looked at the device, finding it held a lot of information, but half was locked away. He looked at the front picture, which showed Emily with a young man with dark hair, and her smiling face. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to find her and help her. But he remembered the Priestesses fiery powers, how they nearly boiled him from the inside out. Even at the peace of his strength.

He would need more soldiers to fight. So he slid down the hall to the place he remembered as the exit, running the names through his mind. Doc, Ty, Metal and Solas. Those were the ones who he will get to rescue the one who helped him get away.

* * *

The Doctor Followed Talian up what felt like a mountain, but it was just a bluff. It had teen the two nearly two hours since they left the town, and anything could have happened in those two hours.

Talian lead the Doctor to what looked like a temple, or a castle…. perhaps both. There were five towers; four that were on the outside, connected to the walls, then the tallest was in the center.

"Easy." The Doctor said. "Any more easy I'll yawn. Talian, you know when adults say everything's going to be fine but you know they're lying?"

"Yeah." Talian said, sounding a little annoyed about that fact.

"Well," The Doctor said, looking at Talian with a half worried smile. "Everything's going to be fine… But for now! Thank you for helping me find where they're keeping the princess. You best head home."

"Wha'bout you?" Talian asked.

"I'll be alright," He told him. "I am the best of her body guards after all. Now hurry along."

Talian reluctantly nodded and ran off. The Doctor made a mental note to visit Talian once Em was rescued, and snuck up into the temple. finding a back door that was obviously for guards. But oddly, there were none.

* * *

"She's in there?" Jade asked.

The team had landed near the temple as Metal said he found Emily's iPod's signal coming from inside. It was moving, so they wondered if she had gotten away. But there was no visible commotion.

"Yes." Metal replied.

Solas snorted. "There's funky energy inside there…" He said. "It's making my scales itch."

"I'm the only one who thinks teaming up with a talking dragon is weird am I?" Joe asked.

"You get used to it." Ty said, summoning his Keyblade.

This made Jade and Joe jump. "Again, I'll explain later. Jade, you still good at archery?"

"The best." She replied.

Metal nodded and handed her a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"What about me?" Joe asked. "And it can't be that dangerous,"

"They're priests of fire." Metal said, handing him a pistol. "You think flames are gentle?"

"You have a point." Joe said, taking the pistol.

"Alright." Ty said. "We ready?"

His companions nodded, though looked unsure. Ty also felt unsure. It was his first mission as the lone Keyblader. Not only that, Em hang in the balance. He had to be careful. "Lets get going then. Metal, lead the way."

* * *

**Hope you guys like it so far! ^_^ Please let me know how you like it! If there's something you want me to throw in? A Doctor line like the "Everything's going to be fine" or something ^_^ **


	6. A Walk down Memory Lane

**Chapter 6: A trip down Memory Lane**

The place was warm, almost too warm for Ty's taste. It made the blade's hilt slick in his hands. But then again, he was strongest when he was with Riku and Roxas, both Keyblade Bearers. He remembered the first fight he and his friends won, when they were in the Dragon Worlds. They used a Trinity Kingdom Blast, topped with Emily's Super Form. That helped them defeat Esau, a dark angel that Mephilis hired.

A hand brought him back to the present. Joe was looking at him, slightly worried. Joe had been his bud for the past four years, it did feel good to have Jade and Joe back.

"You okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Ty answered. "Metal? You getting her signal?"

"I think so." Metal replied.

"What do you mean you think so?" Jade asked.

"There's…. two signals…" Metal replied. "They're surprisingly similar to each other."

"Which ones closer?" Ty asked.

Metal was quiet for a moment before pointing in a direction and heading down that way. Ty and the others followed, all hoping that it was Emily around the corner. Suddenly Solas stopped and sniffed. "That's not Em…"

"Then who-"

"WHOA!" Shouted a voice as a tall man in a brown suit, wild hair and a bow-tie runs into Metal, knocking both down.

"What on earth?!" Joe said, more as a reaction.

"More like "What on Las Tine." The man said standing up, straitening his suit and offering a hand to metal to help him up. "Sorry about that, in a bit of a hurry right now."

Metal took his hand and stood. "As are we. But you should be in hurry out of this place."

The man looked at Metal. Then leaned in closer. This made Metal tense and lean back. But the man smiled at him. "An android! Well this is a surprise! I haven't seen an android for a while now! But not one quite like you. Robot to Android right? Usually they're built as androids. You must have a very rich owner!"

"I belong to no one!" Metal told him.

"An android with independence!" The man said. "Fantastic! Absolutely fantastic!"

Metal's hands clenched. Seeing this, Ty stepped in and put a hand on Metal's shoulder. "Um sir, we need to help our friend. So if you excuse u-"

"Wait!" The man said, pointing at Ty. "You're Tyler Johnson!"

Ty stopped and looked at him. "Yeah?…. Why? And how do you know that?!"

"Em talked about you all the time!" The man said. "You my boy are a very lucky young ma-"

"YOU KNOW EM?" Everyone asked, crowding around the man. "Is she okay?! Where is she?! Do you know where she is?! Who are you?! What hap-"

"QUIET!" The man said, silencing everyone. "And they say I talk a lot. Now. Importance questions first. Yes I know Em, she's been traveling with me. She was when I last saw her, but I'm not really sure at the moment. I'm looking for her right now. Not entirely. And, I'm the Doctor. Em calls me Doc."

"Alright…" Metal said. "I can track her by her iPod. You can come with us if you're a friend."

The Doctor nodded.

Metal looked down a hallway, but looked confused.

"What's wrong Metal?" Solas asked.

"I'm not sure…" Metal said. "The signal from Emily's iPod is moving."

"Maybe she escaped?" Jade suggested.

"I don't think so…" Metal replied as a small humming sound could be heard. He pointed behind the Doctor.

They all looked and saw a robot-like creature. And if the Doctor hadn't stiffened, and at any other time than this, Ty would have laughed at it from how silly it looked. It was a dome with an eyestock, a plunger and a whisk. But since the Doctor had stiffened and backed away, glaring at the creature, Ty didn't laugh.

"Dalek!" The Doctor said, half growling the name. "Move all of you! Get back!"

**"Doctor!** The Dalek said, it's voice a harsh robotic monotone and it came to abrupt stop. The whisk lifted and sparked but did nothing more. The Dalek looked at the whisk and… did it grumble in frustration?

Seeing this the Doctor laughed at it. "You're defenseless!" He said. "Not much of a threat with you laser out are ya Dalek?!" The Doctor raised what looked like a wand at the Dalek. That's when Ty noticed something odd in the plunger.

"Wait!" Ty said, actually gripping the Doctors arm.

"For what?!" The Doctor asked. "That's a Dalek! The most dangerous, monstrous… thing!… In the galaxy!"

"It has Em's iPod!" Metal said, pointing at the plunger.

The Doctor looked, then glared at the Dalek. "Where is she Dalek?!"

**"You are Emily Bridgestone's friend?!"** The Dalek asked, sounding shocked.

"I am!" The Doctor replied marching up and glaring at the Dalek strait down the eyestock. "And you've hurt her, I will PERSONALLY throw you into a Super Nova!"

**"I did not harm her!"** The Dalek replied. **"She helped me escape."**

The Doctor was still glaring, but had stopped talking.

Ty stepped up. "Do you know where she is?" His question made the Dalek look at him. "She's… She's my girlfriend. And I really need to find her."

**"The Priesthood took her."** The Dalek replied. **"They plan on turning her to their deities of fire. They have done the same to three other females as I know of. Emily was the only one… who didn't fear."**

"Em's like that." The Doctor said. "But why are you here?! A scout for more Daleks?!"

The Eyestock looked at the Doctor again. **"I left the Daleks!"**

"What do you mean 'Left Them'?!" The Doctor asked. "You are a Dalek! Daleks do not desert their kind!"

**"Stop calling me Dalek!"** The Dalek said. **"I am Nazo."**

This made the Doctor step back. "Daleks don't have names."

**"Emily gave me this name."** Nazo replied. **"She gave me strange energy to give me enough strength to escape. Told me to find you. Are you Ty, Metal and Solas?"**

Ty and Metal nodded as Solas came forward with Jade and Joe and nodded. "We are." Solas replied.

Nazo looked at Doc again. **"And she called you, Doc."**

The Doctor slowly nodded.

"She must have given him a little bit of Chaos energy." Ty mused. "It's supposed to heal, but it wears her out. Nazo, can you take us to where they're holding her?"

**"I can."** Nazo replied, holding up the plunger to Ty, offering the iPod back.

Ty took it and slipped it into his Pocket.

"So we're letting this tin can lead us?" Joe asked.

Both Nazo and Metal turned and glared at him, making Joe back up a bit. "Sorry," He said. "Really bad choice of words."

"Pretty much." Jade said. "Lead the way Nazo."

* * *

Nazo lead them down several hallways to a large round room. All along the edges there were girls dressed in gorgeous gowns of reds, golds and blacks and all wore gold and ruby jewelry. In front of and behind the girls were small trenches of oils and incense that were burning, fueling gold flames that stood knee high. The flames were filling the room with a strange smell that tickled Ty's nose, almost making him sneeze. In the middle of the room was a pedestal with a pulsing red stone.

Emily was at the head of the circle. Her auburn hair was down, the braid she had in before having left soft waves, letting the fire's light dance against the already reddish color. She was also dressed in reds, laced with black with flowing silk sleeves. She wore a circlet on her head that held a ruby as did her necklace. The Circlet held a small bunch of red flowers. But face and eyes. They seemed so distant, like she was only half there if that. She looked calm and simply watched the flames, like they were lulling her to sleep.

The Doctor pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and covered his nose and mouth. "That incense…" He whispered to the others.

"What about it?" Jade asked.

"It's…" The Doctor said, working to gather his thoughts to explain what it was. "It works like a… Massage for the mind. It feels nice, but you can loose yourself in it."

"Like a trance." Ty said, looking at Emily. She did indeed look like was in a trance. "How do we wake her."

"I might be able to reach her." Doc said. "Think you guys can douse the fires?"

"We can try." Ty answered. "Metal? You have an extinguisher?"

"I'm afraid not." Metal answered. "I'm an assassin robot. I wasn't built to prevent accidents, just cause them."

"I can use water to put it out then." Ty said. "The rest of you keep watch… on second thought, Jade, Joe, you help me with the fires. You're both still need to recover from Robert and Mephilis. Metal, Solas, Nazo, you guys watch our backs."

Metal nodded and took up guard with Nazo.

"I wanna see Em though." Solas said.

"Once she's awake." Ty promised him. "For now, help Metal."

Solas nodded and followed Metal.

Ty then pointing his keyblade at the flames surrounding the girls. "Uisce…" He said, his voice gentle. A bubble of water formed at the tip of the blade and fired at the flames, sending a steady stream at them. The firers hissed and fizzled, and the sweet incense took a foul scent.

As Ty worked, the Doctor walked up to Emily and placed his hands on either side of her head, settling his thumbs on her temples and his first two fingers farther back on her skull. He took a breath and closed his eyes. In his minds eye he saw a beautiful mansion, with wood carved pillars and marble flooring. She had seemed like the type of girl who would like a home like this. But the place was in disarray; chairs and tables were knocked over, showing her mind had fought hard recently. There were also deep gashes in the walls and under rugs, all looking like old wounds that had reopened. "Ooh…" he said out loud. "You've had some cowboys in here…"

He walked down the hallways of this home, noticing it felt cold and empty. The Doctor opened a room with a number on it; 2003-2004. He opened it and saw it opened to a school ground on earth. It was apparently first day of school as all the kids seemed excited to be there. All but one girl. The Doctor smiled, Emmy looked adorable in those two braids. She was a shy one, and it was apparent here.

A young girl ran up and smiled at Emily. "Hi! I'm Jade! What's your name?"

"Emily…" Emily replied quietly.

Jade smiled, the little Indian girl sure seemed to like her. "Wanna be friends?"

Emily looked up at her. "We can be friends?"

"Of course!" Jade said. "And I have another friend for you to meet! Come on!" She took Emily by the hand and almost dragged her to a young boy. They were out of hearing range now so the Doctor couldn't hear was was said next. He walked forward to hear better, but a tall lad with two more boys walked up, other children scurrying away.

"Who's the new kid?" The boy asked.

The boy Jade had taken Emily to stood between the boy and the girls. "None of your business Robert." He said.

The memory suddenly seemed to glitch and fast forwarded. It was too fast to hear conversations, but he heard laughter and saw glimpses of the three children playing or hanging out.

The memories paused on a darker scene. It was after dark and the Doctor heard shouting. The Doctor turned to see young Ty fighting off the trio of bullies and a beaten Emily on the ground. The Doctor felt himself pale as Ty punched Robert, earning a tooth and chasing off the bullies. He knelt by Emily and gently held her as he pulled out a cell phone and called for help.

The scenes changed again to a hospital where Emily was in the bed, with Jade and Ty giving her stuffed animals and balloons. She still seemed upset though. "I don't want to leave though…"

"The Doctor said there's a better Doctor in New York for the infection…" Jade said. "But we'll write to you! We'll still be friends. We Promise."

"Absolutely!" Ty added. "We're the Three Amigos! Nothing will keep us apart forever." He put his hand out, palm down, followed by Jade, laying her hand on Ty's. Emily smiled and placed her hand on theirs.

The Doctor swallowed and stepped out of the room. "So that's what causes her nightmares…" He said. He would have stopped and pulled out, but he had to find Emily.

The next door was labeled 2004-2005. The Doctor opened it to a different scene. It was somewhere in New York. He spotted Emily quietly sitting under a tree with a book. There were kids nearby watching her and whispering to each other.

"Who would read a book during recess?" Asked a kid with sandy blond hair.

"Someone who aint into physical activity genius." Replied a kid with dark hair.

"And whats with the sweater?" Asked the first kid, apparently not listening to the dark haired boy. "It's maybe seventy-five degrees… You think she cuts?"

"Doubt it." The dark haired boy replied.

A young girl came up and looked at Emily. "Maybe she's a mutant. Like the guys on X-Men."

At this point Emily sighed and walked away, noticeably limping.

The scene shifted forward, the scenes jumbling again. There was a picture, but the Doctor couldn't see it well. There was the sudden feeling of pain and someone yelling. There was an image of another dark haired boy picking on a little kid, and someone mentioning her eyes glowing when she watched. He remembered that. Whenever he was in trouble, Emily's eyes would brighten and flash like they were glowing. Then the bully starting to pick on her, but the dark haired boy stands up for her. The flashes continue to Emily leaving and the boy giving her a pendant.

The doctor stepped out of the room. "So these are years…" The Doctor discovered, looking at the numbers on the doors. He continued down the halls, watching the memories from her adventures in Mobius. Her Meeting the Mobians, breaking her lonely life. Angel Island, the gunshot, the Master emerald, the run in with Mephilis, her venture to defeat him with Silver. And then she continued into College, helping Shade, being captured and turned dark. But there was one memory he stopped on.

It was fall, and Emily was sitting for dinner with the Knothole Heroes. Shadow had found a file on Project Shadow, and the Prototype, Project Ada. Doc looked over the file, remembering when he helped with the Prototype… and how that project had started the war of the Over landers and the Mobians. He looked at the file in Shadow's hand, then the surprised look on Emily's face. Then it clicked. "Ada's Great Granddaughter. That would explain a bit.." He was almost leaving when another detail caught his eye. He looked closer. Ada's DNA was different… there was a strand that didn't quite belong. But … that was impossible!

_Doc…_

The Doctor looked up. "Emmy?!"

_DOC!…._ She sounded far off. But she was there!

"Doc!" Came Ty's voice.

"Hold on!" Doc called back. "I've almost found her!"

"Doc! Now!" Ty said, shaking him.

Doc lost concentration and left Emily's head. He gave Ty an annoyed look. "What?"

"We have a problem." Ty said.

The Doctor turned to see Metal tending to Solas, Nazo was in front of them working to keep insects off the two. But there were three figures already in the room. A tall man in blue jeans grey shirt and lab coat with a cane in his hand and a robotic beetle at his side. A younger looking man with black wings. And… the Doctor actually had a hard time pinpointing who the third person was. He was as tall as the man, but looked like a shadow with spiky hair.

The man smiled. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to take Miss Bridgestone. We need her for now."

The Doctor looked at the man, recognizing him from his walk in Emily's memories. It was Robert. And looked like he wasn't going to back down easily.

* * *

**Hey readers! Thanks for all the support for the stories! But I miss hearing from you all! I was going through my reviews and my Sonic X stories had more reviews than my Keyblade stories, Hope you all like the new series ^_^ Hope to hear from y'all! ^_^**

**~Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7: The Paths We Tread

**Chapter 7: The Paths We Tread**

"I wouldn't recommend you doing that." The man said, coming forward, showing he didn't have a mask on to protect himself from the fumes of the incense. "You see, These ladies are fueling the Fire Element stone. It needs to be at it's peak if it'll be of any use to us."

"And what will happen to the girls?" The Doctor asked, looking none too happy.

The man smiled. "They're pouring thier hearts and souls into this. Especially miss Bridgestone. She's the strongest of them, but, I'm afraid there's always a price."

"We're only warning you once Robert!" Ty said, summoning his Keyblade. "Let Emily go and you'll only get a few scars."

"Robert?" Doc asked, looking at the man. "So you're Robert."

"My reputation presides me I see." Robert said.

The Doctor glared. "You're the one that poisoned Emily!"

"So you're the one that picked her up when she Chaos Controlled away from my insects." Robert said. "She always does have a knack for running away to find help."

"We can't let you use these girls like this." The Doctor said.

Robert smiled. "Watch us."

Mephilis' eyes looked at each of the girls. One by one, the girls stood including Emily. Mephilis then looked at the Doctor, then as if on cue, the girls started walking toward the team, opening their palms to reveal a flame.

Ty held up his Keyblade, water rippling over the blade and to the tip.

"You dare harm these girls," The Doctor growled. "And you'll wish you never came to this planet."

Robert chuckled. "Empty threats Doctor."

"Doc." Ty said. "You take care of Robert, Metal, you help Jade and Joe with the girls. Nazo, you help me and Solas with Mephilis and Esau."

Metal nodded and turned to the advancing girls.

**"What is the logic of fighting these two alone?"** Nazo asked.

"They hurt my friend." Ty said. "We knock them out we might be able to wake Em and the rest of the girls."

Solas growled at Ty's side, his belly roiling with flames. Though he wasn't sure how to release them, he was willing to use them on the dark angel.

Mephilis looked at Esau before leaving. Esau laughed as he summoned his Devils' Creed Keyblade. "My master has no time to play with a boy who thinks he's a warrior. But ending you will be fun. Where's the other two? Rocky and Ricky?"

"Roxas and Riku!" Ty corrected before attacking.

Esau blocked the attack and kneed Ty in the ribs. "You're useless with out unity." Esau taunted. "Your powers are weak, you coming here alone is a joke." He flapped his wings at Ty, making a clap of sound that defend his hearing, making his ears ring and everything sound muffled.

Nazo was aiming his laser at Esau, all he needed was a clear shot and the dark angel would fall like a stone.

Robert faced the distraught Doctor. The Doctor hated violence, and here it was erupting around him. He looked at Robert, almost glaring. "Why do you hate her?!" He asked. "What harm has she ever caused you?!"

"She got in my way." Robert replied, his voice cold. "I was teaching her what happens when people stand in my way, when Ty stopped me. After that I was thrown into an Asylum. It took a lot of convincing acting skills to get out again."

"I can help you." The Doctor said. "You don't need to hurt anyone here. Just, Let the girls go, and Emily, and go home."

"I have no home to go back to!" Robert shouted. "After I got out, I lost track of everyone I knew. I had to start over! I apprenticed under a watch maker, tinkering with old clock parts to make Zong Li. After that, I knew what to do. Take from her what she took from me!"

"She took nothing from you!" The Doctor shouted back. "When you hurt her in that alley, you threw away the life you had! Everything has a consequence Robert!"

"And she still hasn't paid hers!" Robert said, raising his voice more. "She deserves this for what she did to me!"

"Well I can't let you do that." The Doctor said. "She's a friend of mine, and I won't let you touch her."

"And makes you think that You can stand in my way?" Robert asked.

"Oh, nothing big." The Doctor said. "Just the fact I have a Sonic Screwdriver and you don't should probably have you worried." With that he suddenly raised his Sonic Screwdriver and turned it on. A high pitched whirring sound filled the room. Metal Yelped and covered his ears, Nazo shook his domed head to clear it from the sound, but Zong Li to the brunt of it. The Beetle trilled as sparks flew from him and the bug fell, whimpering.

"Zong!" Robert shouted, forgetting about the Doctor and going to check on the robot.

Solas took this distraction and took a deep breath. "Nazo! Attack the wings!" Solas ordered as he roared, sending a stream of blazing white flames at Esau.

Seeing the flames, Esau instinctively used his wings to shield himself from them. The black feathers scorched and burned, sending siring pain right to the shoulders. Nazo aimed and fired his laser at Esau. It wasn't at full strength, but it was enough to sting the wings and make them fall limp. Esau screamed in pain as his left wing went limp and numb. He snarled at the dragon and the Dalek before running, stumbling as he wasn't used to using his legs for running.

Robert growled as he picked up Zong Li.

"You care more about that robotic bug than the life of a fellow human." The Doctor growled back. "You've lost what it means to be a human."

"And she hasn't?" Robert asked. "She's barely human to begin with. She's a science project. a sack of chemicals and genes."

"All humans are," Doc replied. "Thats what makes each of them different from each other. Emily is only a little more unique than others. The sad part is humans knock the unique ones down to raise themselves up. You trying to knock Emily down has only made her stronger to shove back. You didn't like it and look where that lead you."

Jade and Joe were fighting the girls that were under a trance until Metal managed to shove the Fire Shard off the pedestal, causing all the girls to fall to the ground sound asleep. Jade heard what the Doctor and Robert were saying about Emily and looked at her now unconscious friend. She always knew Em was different, but thats what she liked about her. It brought excitement to her otherwise boring life in her parents mansion.

Robert glowered, but didn't answer. Suddenly there was a crash as a giant Centipede made of Pots emerged. The thing hissed at the team and got between Robert and the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes grew large at the size of the thing. Ty grimaced and Solas hissed at it, arching his back like a large cat. "Heartless!" The young dragon said. "The thing is Made of Heartless!"

"Heartless?!" The Doctor asked in shock. There was another name for them that he knew them by; The Ishka Narada. The Living Shadows that would strip bone from flesh. This must have been a different type.

Robert got up from behind the Heartless and ran down the hall, Zong Li laying limp in his arms.

"Attack the head and Tail!" Ty shouted as everyone got into position. "Scatter the pots if you can!"

"You fought this thing before?!" Joe asked.

"No," Ty replied. "Read about it."

Joe shook his head. "You and your books…"

Solas Roared again and shot another stream of white flames at the centipede's tail while Nazo shot at it. Metal and Ty worked together to attack the face and Jade and Joe attacked the pots, managing to scatter them for a while. The Doctor ran over to Emily and worked at waking her. The pots scampered on hairy legs while the head used lightning to shock them. Ty slashed at the head, leaving a rough scar over one of it's eyes.

The thing screamed and head butted Ty away with a roar. Solas suddenly leaped from his spot at the tail and bit down hard on the Heartless' neck. The Heartless thrashed and hissed trying to throw Solas off. Solas Held on for a while until the thing lay still and faded into fog. Solas hissed and spat the awful taste of Heartless out of his mouth. Ty slowly got up, getting a hand from Joe. "Remind me not to get on Solas' Bad side…"

Ty chucked. "Don't get on his bad side…"

Joe chuckled back as they walked over to the unconscious Emily. Jade had been trying to wake her since she passed out, but nothing worked. Then Doc decided to try, putting his hands on the sides of her head again and closing her eyes. This time the mansion that held her memories was in compete disarray; The carved furniture was thrown into several places and the pictures of memories she held dear were either crooked, broken or had fallen to the floor.

The Doctor whistled. "They really messed her up in here…" He said. "I can't find her."

"Then how do we wake her?" Ty asked, cradling Emily's head.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking.." The Doctor said, standing up and pacing. "Come on Doctor! Think!" He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand as if that made his brain work faster.

Solas gently nuzzled Emily's side, like he would when he was still small to wake her. Emily's eyes flinched, but she otherwise didn't move.

"Thats it!" The Doctor shouted suddenly. "Oh Silly Stupid Doctor! That's it!"

"What's it?" Jade asked.

"You two!" He pointed at Jade and Ty. "You are both Emily's best friends! She was separated from you when she was younger and Never stopped thinking about you!"

"How will that wake her though?" Ty asked.

"Talking to her!" The Doctor said. "Some humans in a coma wake momentarily if they hear the voices of people they want to hear most! And children! It's easer for a parent to wake a child from dead sleep than it is a babysitter! You two can wake Em! Talk to her! Show her your here!"

Ty and Jade looked at each other before looking at Emily. "Em?" Ty asked hesitantly. "Em, can you hear us?"

"We're here Em." Jade said. "Looks like you find trouble no matter where you go."

Emily didn't seem to respond.

"Keep trying!" The Doctor urged.

Ty thought back to the good old days, when they were just kids having fun. "I remember when we'd have homework nights… every friday so we could have a sleep over together."

Jade smiled. "I remember those days. Our moms always made cookies with Lemonade. And we'd do homework on the porch at Em's place. It was always a picnic for you Ty and we did it in my living room."

Ty chuckled. "Remember Emily's little brother would steal our cookies?"

Jade laughed. "I remember. Em would chase after him and we'd tickle him when we caught him. We never got those cookies though."

At this point, Em gave a soft smile. Ty smiled at this and kept going. "And after homework, we'd set up our sleeping bags or blankets around a TV, have dinner, then bowl of popcorn to watch a movie."

"Remember when Anastasia came out?" Jade asked. "Em was So excited when I brought it for the sleep over. There was a song in it we all liked… What was it?"

Ty looked up at the Ceiling in thought. "I remember the tune…" He said. "It was "Learn to Do It! After we heard that song we couldn't stop humming it."

Jade laughed. "That's right! I was Anastasia, you were the russian, and Em was the younger guy."

Ty Also laughed then imitated a thick russian accent. "You were-a born in a palace by the sea…"

Jade laughed and sang in a high but pretty voice. "A Palace by the sea, could it be?"

Metal chuckled, remembering Em talking about the movie. "I think Em fits that song. She and Sonic were trouble makers back in Mobius."

"Sonic….." Em mumbled, making every one jump.

"That's right Em!" Ty said. "You're friends with that speeding hedgehog. And Protector of Angel Island."

"Really?!" Jade asked.

Ty nodded. "It's quite a story. But one Em should tell."

Emily's head moved a bit.

"Em," Ty said. "You need to wake up so you can bring Jade and Joe up to speed. You should have seen thier faces when King Mickey walked in."

"Hey, it was an over grown mouse that I grew up with as a kid!" Joe said. "I'm sure that would be a shock to anyone."

"Anything would shock you Joe!" Ty said, giving his friend a playful shove. "But Em, you still need to wake up. There's the surprise I have to tell both Jade and Joe."

"What Surprise?!" The two asked.

Ty didn't reply. He just looked at Emily, silently remembering all the fun times they had as kids. Her teaching him and Jade how to play on Blue grass and playing a field version of Marco Polo. He also remembered the horrible night that Robert caught her alone. She was laying in his lap just like this while they waited for an ambulance. He brushed her hair back like he did then and in the hospital when she was having trouble sleeping. He remembered how his heart ached when she moved away, the hardship of the eight years after, and the joy of finding out she was in his same class. If that wasn't the Hand of God at work, he wasn't sure what was.

He leaned down and gently kissed Emily. He remembered when he first kissed her, back when she was in a dark form. He was so scared of loosing her again then he felt it was the only way to bring her back. He was lucky that he was right. He surprised to see her go from dark to super just from a kiss, and the wings that she earned from it. She was his angel, and he didn't want to loose her a second time.

As the Doctor blinked in surprise at the mushy scene unfolding, Emily's eyes slowly started to flutter open. They opened to half mast and looked up at Ty weakly, but she smiled and gently kissed back.

Jade and Joe blinked. "No… way!" Jade exclaimed. "You two are a couple?!"

That voice…. I knew it. Though i was enjoying Ty's kiss, I turned to see a an indian/asian girl. Her features reminding me of Princess Jasmine,but her almond shaped eyes were bright amber instead of emerald green. "Jade?…" I asked, half daring to hope it was really her.

She smiled. "You got it cowgirl!"

I smiled and tried to sit up, Ty having to support me. I smiled at Jade and the boy next to her. Jade laughed and hugged me, I couldn't help but hug her back "Good to see you guys awake!… How do you like the new place?"

"Well…" Jade answered. "Waking up to Mickey Mouse dressed as a King standing by your bed was interesting."

"Not as interesting as Ty running in with a Dragon!" The boy said, I think his name was Joe.

Then on cue, Solas came up. He was now as big as an Irish Wolf Hound! "Em!" He said, stretching his neck and licking my face with his thin tongue. "I was-so worried-'bout you!" He told me between licks, but I was laughing too much from the licking to reply.

"You should have seen him Em!" Metal said. "He breathed fire and took on a Pot Centipede Heartless!"

"You did?" I asked, feeling my strength slowly returning.

Solas nodded. "Those things taste HORRIBLE!"

Everyone laughed, even Nazo and Doc. I look over at the two; the Doctor was standing a distance away from Nazo. But… Nazo wasn't supposed to be here. "I thought you got away."

**"I did."** Nazo replied. **"But I couldn't just leave you here. I ran into the Doctor and your friends and we came to find you."**

"I'm glad you did." I said. "That incense is some nasty stuff."

Ty laughed. "I'm sure."

Solas smiled but then he looked up and roared. We all turned to see a heartless dressed as an arabic thief picking up the Fire Element Shard.

"NO!" Ty and I shouted.

Solas lunged at the Heartless, but it squeaked and melted into the floor scurrying away ingot he nearest shadows. Taking the shard with it.

"Solas!" Ty shouted, releasing a ball of light from his Keyblade, illuminating the shadows where the Heartless has vanished to. But it was gone.

We sat in silence for a long moment. After all that, we lost the shard. Ty, though frustrated sat down next to again and hugged me. "At least you're alright."

I hugged back, wishing I would have sensed the Heartless in time to stop it. But Ty was right. Jade and Joe were back, and I was okay. Though we lost the shard, we still had that small victory.


	8. Journey's End and Nazo's Beginning

**Chapter 8: Journey's End and Nazo's Beginning.**

An hour later, the Doctor had called everyone in the village to the temple and explained that the young ladies were being released. Several families were inside the temple working at waking the other girls while nearly the whole city was outside eagerly waiting. But since I was still weak from the trance, I just sat and visited with Jade, Joe and Ty, telling them about my almost impossible adventures.

"You seriously road on a Raptor?" Jade asked.

I smiled, remembering the adventure with the Doctor. "I did. Poor guy was trapped under a tree with a broken leg. After Doc and I freed him and I healed him, The Doctor said he vowed to protect me. Which turned out to be an awesome deal after we figured out he was the leader of a pack of raptors."

"Dang girl!" Joe said before looking at Ty and playfully punching his shoulder. "No wonder you like her more than Samantha! I'd pay to see her get on the back of your Motorcycle!"

"She aint going near my bike!" Ty said.

"Who's Samantha?" Jade asked.

"A female version of Robert," I answered. "But…. maybe five notches down."

Jade laughed. "Why would she even be in the conversation?"

"She has a major crush on Ty here." Joe answered. "She's a cute blond, but meaner than a two headed gator."

We all laughed, but I guess I did owe Samantha a little credit. It was thanks to her that Ty sat down with me and found my necklace when I dropped it. If she hadn't ruined my iPod, Ty wouldn't have followed me home and to Mobius.

Someone's throat cleared, catching our attention. It was Doc with Nazo. Doc explained to me after I woke up that he and the Daleks DID NOT get along very well. But it seemed that since Nazo was different, they were getting along enough. Around the Doctors neck was a stethoscope, since he was checking everyone out after they woke up. Guess it was my turn.

The Doctor knelt in front of me and put in the ear pieces before pressing the metal piece to my chest. I stayed still, now knowing I could trust the Doctor through and through. But then he did something odd. He moved it to another spot on my chest, where I had felt his second heart beating when we met. "Doc?"

He didn't reply. He only scowled as he lowered the scope. "What do you know about Project Ada?"

I paused. It was quite a tale, but After all I've seen with the Doctor, what could surprise him other than me showing up in his Tardis? "She was my great grandmother. She was the Prototype for Shadow on Space Colony ARK, but after it was invaded, she escaped and grew up in Ireland."

"Do you know all the DNA that they used?" Doc asked.

"Um… Echidna, and human. Why?"

The Doctor blushed a bit. "I have a confession… I was there for Project Ada, helping out as she grew and all. But… I accidentally cut my finger and my blood got into the system… But nothing went off and she was born with one heart so, I left it."

I looked at him, and blinked. "So… I'm part Time Lord?"

"Well…. Yeah, just a bit." Doc replied.

"It would explain your ability to heal quickly." Metal said.

"And my way with creatures…" I added, but I wasn't certain about it. That would mean I was related to the Galifreyian. But, that wasn't exactly a bad thing, just…. surprising.

"But Project Ada was most likely under Around the Clock supervision." Metal explained. "They would have detected a change."

The Doctor looked at Metal. "You would not believe all the bugs they had in computers those days. I swear every other day there was a glitch! I mainly helped with keeping the Nanavites from causing too much trouble."

"Nanavites?" Jade asked.

"Little space bugs." The Doctor replied. "Very annoying! Even that first human mission to the moon had issues with them. Good thing Mr. Armstrong had a quick whit about him."

We all blinked at him but eventually chuckled. I had wondered what had caused the first shuttle to malfunction. Never thought about asking Doc though.

Soon all the girls that were under the stones influence had awakened, though they all complained about their veins feeling warmer than usual. I'll admit I felt it too. Like the stone had warmed my blood a degree or two more. It was a funny feeling and it caused me to rub my arms and wrists. I did bring it up with the Doctor, but he didn't seem to worried about it.

"I may just be a side affect of the fire stone." He told me. "It seemed to have helped your dragon breathe fire."

Solas rumbled and swished his tail. At the moment he was stuck under a pile of children. They were all curiously touching his scales and wings, giggling and chatting at how cool he was. I couldn't help but laugh, mainly because he looked like a big dog under all those kids.

"Oh! Emmy." Doc said. "May I have the crown that they gave you?"

I forgot that I was wearing it. I slip it off and look at the gold surface. It looked fit for a royal, complete with real rubies. Fire rubies according to Metal. I hand it to Doc, knowing I would probably never wear it again. "Sure. Why do you need it?"

"I owe my little guide a favor from the princess." He said.

"What Princess?" I asked.

"You."

"Me?!" I asked. "Who'd you tell that I was a princess?"

"A twelve year old lad."

This made all four of us snicker. "You needed the help from a twelve year old boy to get here?"

Nazo, who was listening next to us snickered as well. **"I would never have thought that The Predator would need assistance."**

"Speaking of thought!" The Doctor said, obviously changing the subject. "All the Daleks forgot who I am. Thanks to a friend of mine from the Dalek Asylum."

The Dalek stiffened.

"How is it you know who I am?" The Doctor asked, looking right down the eyestock.

Nazo was silent for a long while. **"I…. couldn't follow orders."**

"What do you mean by that?" Metal asked.

**"When The Daleks attacked Earth."** Nazo explained. **"I saw a young human, hiding in a cellar. We looked at each other for a long moment. My orders were to gather ALL humans. Yet…. I couldn't…. wouldn't…. capture her. I turned and left. I was later questioned. I…. Lied… saying she resisted and I exterminated her…. To avoid the Asylum, I…. ran….. crashed here…. and was held captive….. Emily was the first to not be afraid…"**

The Doctor listened. "Why couldn't you capture the girl?"

Nazo's eyestock lowered. **"She… was…. Alone…"**

I know… it didn't make much sense. But from what I could guess, he felt sorry for the girl, and truly couldn't bring the same fate to her as her parents. I gently put a hand on his plunger. "I think you're a wise Dalek."

**"You believe-"** He was cut off as he lifted his eyestock and accidentally banged me in the side of the head with it.

"Oh!" I exclaimed at the sudden impact.

The action made everyone jump, but they paused when they heard me laughing. "I know so. Eve if you are clumsy."

I laughed more as I rubbed where the eyestock had bumped me. There would be a bruise, but it wasn't hard enough for a concussion.

Nazo soon started that chuckling sound as well, followed by metal and the others. Doc chuckled as well, though mainly out of relief that he didn't have to fight this dalek.

**"But…"** The Dalek said. **"What should I do now?…"**

I didn't have an answer, so I was glad that Doc Spoke up. "I guess you can start over. You'd be the first Dalek to start a life on his own. And…. I guess I can give you a run down on how to best do it."

"And I can install a hologram for you." Metal said. "Being a machine that has run away from his maker to make his own life, I have a couple to help hide myself if the need came. If the Daleks come looking for you, they won't find you."

**"They might."** Nazo said. **"But it might lower their chances."**

Metal smiled and took an orb from his bag that looked similar to Tony Stark's Ark Reactor. "This will only take a moment." Metal said as he stepped forward with a couple tools and replaced one of the domes on Nazo's shell with it, removing his gloves to get a better grip. "I have these modified to gather atoms, so the Hologram would act more like a skin. It might move the molecules in your armor to best fit the form, so don't panic. It won't hurt a bit, I actually tested this one out myself." With that he finished the installation and stepped back.

Nazo's form got fuzzy and almost liquid looking for a moment before he started to take shape into a human. He now stood as tall as the Doctor with a shirt colored like dirty silver and jeans. His new 'skin' was tan, he had coppery color for hair that that was short cut. When Nazo opened his eyes, they were bright blue like his eyestock once was. He looked at himself, flexing his new fingers and touching his shirt. "I'm…. human?"

"Humans do become a common race in space." Doc replied.

"Where are my weapons?" Nazo asked, looking on his chest where they used to be.

Metal did a quick anatomy scan and lifted Nazo's left wrist. "Right here. It might take practice to use this new form though."

Nazo looked at Metal's metallic hand. "So that's that metal feels like."

Metal nodded. "Like being able to feel?"

Nazo looked over at me before walking over (A little stiffly, but I'm sure he'd be okay with some practice) and stopping in front of me. He gently touched a lock of my hair and poking my nose. "I do like it."

I smiled. "You do know Ty's my boyfriend right?"

"Affirmative." Nazo replied.

"And you do know this is making him worry right?"

Ty was indeed standing by metal, but he was ready to protect me if Nazo decided to do something stupid. Nazo looked at him before looking worried himself. "I am now."

I laugh. "Now to find you a home."

"Actually…" Nazo said. "I kinda like it here. The people could use…. a friend."

"Well then." Doc said. "I'll see if I can get you settled here."

Nazo actually smiled at the Doctor. "I would like that Doctor."

* * *

It took us a while to get ready and get back to the Gummy. But once we were ready, I found it hard to say goodbye to the Doctor. The Impossible man and his impossible box. While the others were talking, I walked up tot he Tardis and stepped in. Almost instantly I felt her like a warm embrace. I smile at the feeling. "Hello to you too."

The Doctor looked up from his spot under the console at hearing my voice. "Oi! I thought you were going back with your friends."

"I couldn't just leave without say goodbye now could I?" I told him, laying on my stomach and smiling down at him.

The Doctor smiled. "True. Kinda hard to just up and leave someone as memorable as I am."

I laughed. "Now don't get a big head over it. I also had to say goodbye to the Tardis."

Doc climbed out and walked up to me. I stood up and we hugged. That was maybe the best thing about him, he was a hugger. And his hugs almost always cheered me up when I was down.

"You try to stay out of trouble you hear?" He told me.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" I asked. "But I'll try to save the big trouble for when I see you again."

"That would be great." He chuckled as he pulled away and smiled at me. "The Puzzle Girl… looks like I finally solved you."

"That's the best part about Galifreyians Doc." I told him, pulling out a braided bracelet from my pocket. On it was a fire ruby that was part of my Priestess costume. "They always end up surprising you. Just don't forget me." I offered the bracelet to him.

He looked at it before looking at me and accepting it. "I never forget a companion. Especially one that I'm related to."

We hug again, tight enough so I could hear his two hearts beating. I'll never forget that sound.

We heard the door open again and Ty stepped in. "Whoa…" I heard him say.

I look up and he was standing in the doorway of the Tardis, looking at her vast inside. "No wonder you like it in here."

I smile at him. "She's been my home away from home for over a month now." I told him. I smile and look at the ship. "You watch this guy! Keep him out of trouble!"

The engine revved on it's own, but the Doctor gave me a funny look. "Oi!.."

I laugh and hug him again. "Now you'll be in one piece next time I see ya."

The Doctor smiled and hugged back. "Be good." He said before looking at Ty. "And keep her out of trouble for me."

Ty laughed. "I'll try but she seems to attract it."

I laugh as I let go of Doc. I smile at him before walking over to Ty and hugging him.

He smiled and gently hugged me back. "Ready to go home?"

I nodded as we step off the Tardis. I look back and wave at Doc. He smiled and waved back, but I could see a sadness in his eyes. My heart sank. I knew he was lonely, but I knew he'd hate staying with me on the slow path. The doors of the Tardis soon closed and I finally walked away.

"Think you'll be okay?" Ty asked, side hugging me tightly.

I nodded. "I just hope he will be."

"I'm sure he will be." Ty said, stepping into the Gummie ship.

I smiled at the familiar sight of the Gummie Insides. Even if it lacked the soul that the Tardis held. I sat beside Ty in the Co-Pilot seat with Jade and joe behind us and with metal and Solas between.

Ty started the engines and took the controls.

"You've gotten better at flying haven't you?" I said with a chuckle.

"I've had some practice." Ty said, smiling back. "Next stop, Disney World."

* * *

The Doctor watched The Gummie Ship take off, missing her already. It wasn't everyday he met someone quite like her. Someone with Galifreyian in her genes. He smiled at the fond memories, even when they argued at times. It was funny how she won most of those.

He took a breath and stepped out of his Tardis, taking the crown with him. Outside, Nazo was waiting. The Doctor had already found an abandoned house for Nazo to inhabit, and had already given him a list on how to 'fit in'.

"Are we going to the house you've chosen?" Nazo asked.

"Not yet." Doc answered. "I have someone I need to see first."

The two walked up to a house, One that Doc saw the Talian come out of during the parade, and knocked. No answer.

"Who Doctor?" Nazo asked.

"The boy that lead me to the temple to find Em." The Doctor answered. "I thought this crown would be enough to thank him." He knocked again.

An elderly woman opened the door. "Yes?"

"Yes! Hi! I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said. "I'm looking for a boy that might live here. Talian?"

The woman stared at the Doctor, eyes misting a little. "The last boy to have lived here…" She replied. "Died of an illness five years ago. He was twelve at the time. And his name was Talian."

"Oh.." The Doctor said. "I'm so sorry. I thought I saw him come here though."

The woman shook her head. "It's alright sir. A few people say they see him."

"here then." He gave her the crown. "Sorry for the trouble."

The woman was hesitant to take the crown, but soon accepted it. "Thank you sir… And it's not a problem. Have a good day."

"You too." The Doctor said, watching her close the door again. "But that's impossible… I took his hand and I felt it." He said, moving back and toward the tardis. "Hurry up Nazo! We need to look into this! Don't talk back, don't ask stupid questions, and Don't wander off!"

"Wait what?!" Nazo asked as he followed the Doctor into the Tardis and the door closed behind the two.

A moment later there was a soft boom and whining noise as the Tardis' form started fading in and out of focus, going fainter by the second until is was nowhere in sight.

**_The End_**


End file.
